


So, I'm In This Super Boring Meeting...

by tenby



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Masturbation, OOC Cayde (at some parts), Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Cayde, because hell yes, boring meeting, male reader - Freeform, mention of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenby/pseuds/tenby
Summary: Cayde sneaks you outside to help you with a little problem.Written before Forsaken.





	So, I'm In This Super Boring Meeting...

**Author's Note:**

> There's simply not enough explicit Cayde/Reader fics out there. Certainly not enough intended for a male reader.
> 
> This fic was written purely for self-indulgence, and then posted for the alarming lack of fics mentioned above.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

You have a little problem.

 

Being stuck in a boring meeting while being “in the mood” is perhaps one of the worse ways to go. Getting caught with a chubby while Zavala’s going off about Red Legion movements in the EDZ would make for a pretty quick permadeath. But you couldn’t help it! Cayde, your partner, was just so... _alluring_ sometimes.

 

Ever attentive to your needs, Cayde notices and soon slips you outside, leading you to a secluded spot in an alleyway down the street some.

 

“Here,” he says, winking, getting down on his knees. “Let me help you _take care of that_.”

 

He starts unbuttoning your pants, and, after a brief moment of panic, you stop him with a hurried, “Wait! I...I don’t know if I want this.”

 

And he blinks up at you, pausing for a moment, processing this. Then, just as easily as he got you out of that boring meeting, he goes, “Yeah. Sure, no problem.” And zips you back up.

 

You apologize, of course, already wondering what’s wrong with you that you can’t even accept a blowjob from your partner of all people. You start to feel the familiar creep of self hate encroach upon your mind. Why were you like this? Then Cayde is shushing you and ushering you to “come down here” with him. You comply, and once you sit down he wraps you into a tight hug that you greatly appreciate. He tells you it’s okay, and you nod, and nothing more really needs to be said. After that, he moves to sit up against the wall next you and lifts up his arm, offering sitting cuddles. Of course, you gladly accept and curl up into him, sniffling a little despite yourself, because you feel so much fucking shame—but Cayde obviously doesn’t mind. Nah, he’s just happy to be there for you while you calm down and remember that you’re safe with him, and that he only wants what you wants.  
  
After a while, you start getting comfortable, and hell, even a little bit sleepy. Your dick is still hard from where you were fantasizing earlier during that meeting, and you idly wonder if Cayde would feel weird or offended if you started rubbing one out right now.  
  
“Sorry,” you mumble into his shirt, settling on a decision as you slip a hand into your pants. “Just gotta take care of this.”  
  
Cayde is a bit unsure of what to do. “Oh—uh, sure, yeah, of course. You want me to—?” He gestures to leave, but you shake your head quickly, using your other hand to grasp onto him tighter.  
  
“ _Stay_ ,” you whisper, in what you hope is a slightly sensual voice. You try to make it known to him that while you may not want him touching you right now, you still want _him_. Oh, and to get off, too. That is also rather high on the things that you want at this moment.  
  
Cayde gets it with a quiet, “ _Oh_.” But it’s not an awkward or angry “ _oh_.” In fact, it seems like an interested “ _oh_ ” more than anything else. As if he was curious. Eager, even, to stay and see what happened.  
  
You puff into his shirt, just focusing on the smell of his hood while your thumb works circles into and around the head of your cock, closing your eyes as you usually do when you’re masturbating, to better fantasize. Less distractions this way, although it does highlight the rough feeling of the hard concrete wall jutting into your back.  
  
An uncomfortable minute passes in which neither of you say anything, but it seems like Cayde spent that minute wisely, working up some kind of courage. Because the next thing he does is lean over and ask you, “Well, soldier...Want some help with that?”  
  
You almost panic for a second. Were you not being clear enough earlier? You suppose you wouldn’t be _disinclined_ to a hand job right now, but it would still make you feel weird. And you didn’t want to confuse Cayde either by attempting to explain. God, you just wanted to jerk off, was that too much to ask?  
  
But he seemed to understand what you wanted, because after that he hastily added, “If you want, I can, ah.... _help you fantasize_.” And the way he said it made it sound like he just promised every wet dream you’d ever had to come true.  
  
You nodded, vigorously, into his shoulder, breathing harshly through your nose because your mouth was currently stuffed with a wad of Cayde’s scarf. You did this in an attempt to muffle your moans.  
  
Cayde does as promised, and only begins to entice you from there—not touching, not moving, simply providing physical support and fantasy material as you work yourself closer and closer to the edge. Helping you out in that dark alleyway while that boring meeting the two of you escaped from probably goes on without you.  
  
“Mm. I’m glad you said yes. Seemed like you really wanted this.” A light chuckle. “No, seems like you really _needed_ this,” he adds, voice dropping half an octave while somehow managing to add on a new layer of sultry huskiness as well. And you can just imagine, just imagine him lying underneath you—clothes only half-off because clothed sex has always been a turn-on for you—on your bed, staring up at you with eyes half-lidded, head turned partially away in that enticing, “come get me” kind of way that always set your insides ablaze. You moan appreciatively, knowing that while he did not supply the visual, his auditory input was more than enough to get you going. Pleased, Cayde hummed back, audibly swallowing before opening his mouth to continue.  
  
“Y-yeah, and, mm...that look on your face. I knew what you were thinking that whole meeting. Anyone else might have thought you were just harmlessly spacing out, but I knew different...hah, I bet you were imagining me here with you, at your mercy. Probably imagining me sprawled underneath you, mewling as you stroke my chest, trail your hands down my abdomen, slowing them to a pause to rest them almost _innocently_ at my crotch...”  
  
You keen and press your face into his shirt, going faster. That was more or less exactly what you were thinking.  
  
Cayde’s breathing gets more labored too as he lays out this filthy fantasy for you to enjoy.  
  
“You love to tease me. You know it makes me squirm. Makes me all hot and bothered.” (Both of you have to resist laughing at this. Too many memes have destroyed that particular phrase for the two of you to enjoy in this context anymore. Nevertheless, he goes on.)  
  
“One hand is undoing my pants’ button now, and I’m trying not to let you see that the teasing gets to me—and ohhh, _fuck_ does it get to me. I want nothing more than for you to just yank off my clothes and start [ravaging] me already. But your other hand is supporting you while you lean over me, giving me slow, teasing kisses. Licking me. Giving attention to my ear plates, my neck, my collarbone...” His head moves as he speaks, warm breath from his mouth hitting your ears, neck, and collarbone respectively. It takes away from the fantasy a little bit, as that’s him doing that to you _in real life_ , but you suppose for all the other things that could have gone wrong this night, this wasn’t so bad a thing.  
  
“Finally, you slip two fingers into my pants, and I’m dying at this point. ‘Please, I just want you inside me already...’ I’d say, panting cutely, looking up at you with hazy cheeks and lidded eyes.” (It’s such an overused line, so cliche. But for some reason it just _works_ right now.) “You smirk, as you love to do, completely ignoring my request, and instead add your thumb to the number of fingers massaging my cock, and my toes begin to curl.”  
  
“Skip to the end,” you pant, suddenly aware of how frighteningly close to release you are. After being worked up from the meeting, and then being edged (however little) until now, your senses felt hyper-charged. Cayde seems to hear the desperation in your voice, because he does just as you command.  
  
“And then, finally, you slip in, and my tight, wet walls clamp down around you as I whimper, twisting in the sheets. It feels so good, and you’re so thick and hot inside me...ahh, hah, I just want you to start fucking me already. And you do, you go to fuckin’ town on me, and it’s all I can do to keep my eyes from rolling back up into my head from how hard and fast you’re slamming into me. Your cock is pulsing, I almost think you’re going to come inside me already—“  
  
And at the mention of climax, you can’t hold it anymore, and squeeze your dick as hard as you can bear before coming. Cayde makes sure to hold you through it, groaning himself as he undoubtedly appreciates the sight. You can feel him moving against you just a tiny bit through the haze of your pleasure, probably seeking release himself. There’s no way he didn’t enjoy making up that fantasy for himself, too.  
  
Then, it’s over all too soon, and you tremble as the last drops trickle out. You hadn’t even noticed Cayde’s hand coming down to help milk your cock of everything it had—usually when orgasm hit, you just let go of it. But that had felt better than any other orgasm you’d ever experienced, and made a mental note to thank Cayde for his intervention later.  
  
After a while, you let go of his scarf and slump against him, and he scoops you up into a big, warm bear hug, nuzzling his face into your neck the way he knows you like. You can feel him smiling as he murmurs, “Feel better?” And then he presses a kiss onto your jaw.  
  
You nod, too dazed to answer, hoping your lack of energy was proof enough that you had thoroughly enjoyed it. Then you tilt your head down just enough to kiss his head too.  
  
“Thank you,” you murmur. You lazily wipe off your come with one of your gloves, zip yourself back up, and settle comfortably against Cayde-6, firmly planning on taking a nice long nap right there in the alley way.  
  
And you do. This is, after all, fiction. This is your world, you do what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> (Comments let me know how much you liked this, thanks for the read!)


End file.
